pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Omen
The Omen is an American movie from 1976 , released by 20th Century Fox and directed by Richard Donner . The title The Omen is derived from the Latin word omenthat sign means. In this case it is a bad omen, namely the prediction of the coming of the Antichrist and also the coming of the Apocalypse . Contents * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Sequels Story Robert Thorne, a promising ambassador, is confronted with the fact that the newborn baby his wife is deceased. His wife, Catherine, this does not know, and Robert is afraid that she can not stand the shock. A priest does Robert proposed: Robert can adopt a baby born at about the same time and whose mother in childbirth is deceased, without telling this to Catherine. The baby is at 6 pm, on the sixth day of the sixth month ( 666 born) and his name is Damien. Robert takes the proposal and he and Catherine feed Damien as their own son. Everything seems to be going well, but when Damien is 5 years old strange things happen. During a children's nanny hangs herself at the Thornes. Without it there is put an ad will show up a new maid. This maid is constantly accompanied by a large rottweiler and although Robert forbids the girl let the dog in the house. Damien is good friends with the beast that is going to behave more and more as its watchdog. Damien has a strong aversion to the church and zoo animals are apparently terrified of him. A priest, Brennan, Robert approached several times with the message that Damien the Antichrist is. Robert does not believe this. When the priest says that Catherine is in danger, Robert willing to listen to him. The priest tells him to go to a certain city to visit another priest there. This is the only way to beat Damien. The priest also says that Catherine is pregnant and her unborn child Damien will attempt to murder. Shortly after this conversation dies priest comes a violent storm and the priest would flee to the church; Lightning strikes a sharp spire of the church tower that pierces the priest. Catherine turns out to be pregnant. Due to an accident caused by Damien Catherine falls over the railing. She does not die, but her unborn baby though. Catherine is seriously injured in hospital. Robert will be put to thinking. Then he meets Keith Jennings, a photographer. Jennings has pictures of the nanny and the priest taken just before their death. On the pictures are strange to see indelible stripes exactly hit the spot where an object later caused their death. Jennings is also at risk. A photograph he took of himself gives the same kind of line through his neck again. Robert Jennings and go to the conscious city. Robert warns that his wife recovered, leaving the hospital. Catherine is thrown by her demonic nanny out of the window before they can leave. The fall from the window is fatal and Catherine dies. Robert hears it wants, despite his grief, still continue. Robert Jennings and go to the cemetery where Damien's real mother is. They break her open grave. The skeleton shows a jackal to be. As Robert Jennings and want to go away, they are attacked by a pack of rottweilers. She managed to escape just in time. In the city they met the priest who is known in the exorcism . The priest gives Robert a number of knives which he must stabbing at the altar of a church, in Damien's heart. Robert hesitates and does not want to do it. Jennings says she wants to do it and take the blades. Further breaking the brakes of a fork-lift truck. The truck starts at Jennings to drive off. If he hits something pushes the glass plate that was on the truck off.The glass plate beheads Jennings, making the prediction comes true in the photo. Robert is now convinced and goes home to kill Damien. It is night. Robert goes into his house and wants to take Damien to church. He shall be attacked by the Rottweiler, which he manages to outwit a ruse. Then try the nanny to murder him. There is a fight and Robert knows how to murder the nanny. Then he kidnaps Damien and he goes with him to church. However, he is chased by the police, because he caused a lot of commotion. In church, he tries to murder the screaming Damien. However, he is shot dead by a policeman before he can do that. The film ends with the funeral of Robert. The president is also provided. He adopted Damien, leaving Damien now has even higher than connections with Robert. The last image is that of Damien who ominous grin. Cast : Gregory Peck - Robert Thorn : Lee Remick - Catherine Thorn : David Warner - Keith Jennings : Billie Whitelaw - Mrs. Baylock (Satanic nanny) : Patrick Troughton - Father Brennan : Harvey Stephens - Damien Thorn : Martin Benson - Pater Spiletto : Robert Rietty - Monk : Tommy Duggan - Priest Sequels * In " Damien: Omen II "(1978) we see the story of the now 13 year old Damien who now lives with his uncle and aunt. * This film was followed by Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981). In The Final Conflict Damien has grown and been appointed to the same position as his foster father Robert Thorn (ambassador). This film is the end of the Antichrist to see Damien and the Second Coming of Jesus Christ . * Then appeared the movie Omen IV: The Awakening (1991) which revealed that Damien had a daughter Delia, to which this film. * On June 6 2006 was The Omen 666 premieres: a remake of the original film The Omen. Category:American film Category:Horror movie Category:Films 1976 Catgeory:Films from 20th Century Fox